Royal Wandolier
Royal Wandoliers are those who've been granted power to move and build things with a scepter created by Marlon and given out by King Roland. A Wandolier is a glorified construction worker, but garners its name from the magical scepter (or wand) that they are given to perform their duties. They move things with the power of the wand, and create items, furniture, and house parts using a special Essence called Mana. To add more abilities and powers to build more items to the Wand, Wandoliers must collect Scrolls, a type of recipe that lets Wandoliers know what Essences to add to a Magical Bag (which is held by Lyndsay in the duration of the game) so they can add more powers to the Wand. Each item that the Wandolier creates costs a certain amount of Mana, depending on the item. If the Wand is short of or has no Mana, the player will be required to recollect it or they will not be able to utilise the wand's magic powers to create more items. Deleting an item from the world will add Mana to the Wand. Also, shaking trees that contain Mana and getting Mana from mining can help. Wandoliers can also do an action with the Magic Bag by talking to Lyndsay to add more Mana called Transmuting, which allows for an exchange of Essences you don't need for more Mana. Each type of Essence gives a different amount of Mana. Some give higher amounts of Mana, some give lower. The only exception to the Mana rule is when the player is on their Reward Island. Marlon enchanted the island so the Wand will not have to use Mana to build various objects in it. Wandoliers are limited to only be able to use their Wands to build things on special areas, which are represented with a grid in Construction Mode. History King Roland, very long ago, had one day thought to make magical scepters to protect the people of his kingdom, so he ordered Marlon to make a collection of them. He gave these wands to the most loyal and brave Sims of the kingdom, and thus was born the Order of the Wandoliers. These Wandoliers helped make the kingdom thrive and protected the kingdom, meanwhile making sure to keep the Sims of the world happy. However, these Wandoliers all eventually retired or moved away. King Roland, for some reason, hasn't hired any new Wandoliers since. The kingdom fell into disrepair and the Sims aren't as happy as they used to be when the Wandoliers were still working in the kingdom. King Roland then decides to hold a contest, many years later, to finally hire a new Wandolier. This then marks the beginning of MySims Kingdom, where the player, a pig herder employed to Elmira Clamp, decides to enter the contest. Once the player enters the contest, they are thrown in a competition between Princess Butter, Barney Cull, and themselves. The winner will become the new Royal Wandolier. Second place gets a toaster oven. Third place gets nothing. The new Royal Wandoiler will then go on a life-changing adventure to help the kingdom. Construction Mode Wandoliers use this function to build furniture, houses, statues, yard ornaments, and other various objects. You can also find Gears, and Electric Wires to power up various contraptions in the game such as computers, TV's, and electric guitars. They also use Water Pipes to fill up various objects with water such as hot tubs, as well as water plants for tasks in the game such as tomatoes, some flowers, and frog berries. In the player's reward island, they are given the addition to be able to build windmills, and things they have collected throughout the game such as fish, flowers, figurines, and Essence flairs. Using these collectibles on your island will not take anything away from your inventory. A Wandolier starts with nothing in their Wand, but as they unlock more Scrolls, they can build more objects. Construction Mode also allows you to move the current objects in the lot. Paint Mode Wandoliers use this function to change the color or appearance of a particular surface. Certain furniture allow you to paint certain areas on the item (such as being able to color the top of a counter, or the circular base in figurines), but unlike in MySims, you cannot always paint every single surface on the item. Players are also able to use the Paint Mode to paint walls and floors inside buildings, or outside buildings to give a new feeling to the area. Like objects, most paint have Interest categories in them. If you add paint to a piece of furniture or to some other object, the paint will contribute its interests into the area. Paint is categorized by surface type (such as wood, stone, etc.) in the Wandolier catalog. As you unlock Scrolls, you'll be able to have more varieties of color and choices to paint your objects. Gears Mode .]]Gears are no longer essences, but are actual items used in Construction Mode. Gears can be used to give rotational power to power up a distant object that needs it. One common way gears are used is to open gates like the Cutopia Gate, the Harbor Gate in Capital Island, Vincent's cage in the Uncharted Isle and the gate guarding Morcubus' castle. You can make the gears connect and spin with each other by putting the gears right next to each other, or using axles. A gear cannot spin, however, without the support of a windmill's power. Trivia *Ol' Gabby was one of the old Wandoliers that retired, according to Vic Vector. *The Royal Wandoiler is mentioned by King Roland in MySims Kingdom for the Nintendo DS, along with Buddy and Lyndsay. See also *Royal Wandolier Trials Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects